Where Were We?
Recap As the summer begins, Ted is extremely happy because of his new relationship with Robin, while Marshall wallows in depression over his break-up with Lily. Marshall can't even eat pancakes on Sunday (Pancake Day) because they remind him of Lily, and Ted constantly monitors him so that he won't call Lily. After 40 days, Marshall has yet to leave the apartment and Robin, Ted, and Barney discuss the situation. Barney takes Marshall to a strip club, telling him that he hasn't gotten over Lily yet because he can still picture her naked. Barney says that he needs to replace the naked pictures of Lily in his head with pictures of other naked women. Ted then takes Marshall to a Yankees-Indians baseball game, but when a couple becomes engaged a few rows down from them Marshall freaks out and throws a hot dog at the couple. Later, security escorts him out of the stadium. Robin, who has hidden the fact that she likes guns from Ted, finally takes Marshall to a firing range, and they shoot some rounds, which cheers him up a little. His good mood is short-lived though when he finds one of Lily's credit card bills in the mail. Looking at the charges on her bill, Marshall imagines that Lily has hooked up with George Clinton and they do everything that he and Lily didn't, like playing tennis and owning a ferret. Barney gives Marshall the idea to look at her online credit card statement to see more recent charges and Marshall discovers that there are charges on the card for a hotel in New York. Despite Ted's best efforts, Marshall calls the hotel and a man answers the phone in Lily's room. Trying to convince Marshall not to go to the hotel, Ted finally gets tough on him, telling him that as pathetic as Marshall is at the moment he won't have a chance to win back Lily. Marshall agrees not to go to the hotel, and Ted and Robin leave for a romantic weekend, putting Barney in charge of staying with Marshall. As they leave town, Robin and Ted discuss whether or not Ted was too hard on Marshall, and Ted reveals that Marshall told him about the firing range. Feeling guilty, Ted calls Barney to see how Marshall is doing. Barney, who had taken Marshall to another strip club, realizes that Marshall is gone. Ted and Robin turn around and head to the hotel to find Marshall. Ted finds Marshall in the hotel bar, and Marshall tells him that he had already gone up to Lily's room and punched the guy who opened the door. He then found out that the guy in the hotel room wasn't Lily's new boyfriend -- he had stolen Lily's credit card. Ted tries to reassure Marshall that Lily didn't come back into town without calling him and she didn't have a new boyfriend, but Marshall is upset that the last link that he had to Lily was a lie. Ted reminds Marshall of the first time that they met in college, before Marshall had met Lily. Ted tells Marshall that he is someone outside of his relationship with Lily and encourages him not to let his break-up with Lily ruin his life. While Marshall doesn't immediately bounce back, one Sunday morning he makes pancakes for Ted and Robin. As Marshall begins going out again, Lily appears at MacLaren's one night. She sees her friends having drinks and leaves without speaking to them. Continuity *Marshall and Lily previously broke up in . Robin and Ted became a couple in the episode as well. *Ted and Robin mention that Marshall slept in Ted's room after watching a scary movie. This is the first reference to Marshall disliking scary movies. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *In , Lily mentions how the longest period she and Marshall went without having sex was during her summer in San Francisco. *Ted taking Marshall's side in his and Lily's break-up leads to conflict between him and Lily in . *In , Lily reveals that she returned to New York, as seen in this episode, after Barney visited her in San Francisco and convinced her to. *Robin and Ted's opposing opinions about guns are established in this episode and are referenced again in , when Robin tries to cancel her subscription to Guns & Ammo because of Ted moving in with her. *Marshall mentions that he was so high on his first day in college that he thought Ted was the Dean, as seen in . *In the cold open, Robin wears a pendant in the shape of a handgun. This foreshadows the revelation later in the episode that she is a "gun nut". Robin can be seen wearing the pendant in many later episodes. Gallery 2x01.jpg|Marshall after his breakup Marshall first day without Lily.png|Marshall's first day without Lily. Marshall imagines Lily in San Francisco.png|Marshall's imagination on Lily meeting George Clinton in San Francisco. Ted with Robin on their way to his uncle's house.png|Ted and Robin on Marshall's Fiero, on their way to his uncle's house. Lily returns.png|Lily returns to New York, but doesn't have courage to face Marshall. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Robin calls Ted 'Teddy Bear' but in other episodes (such as ) it is mentioned how much she hates pet names/nicknames. **Robin could just be putting up with it to get Ted to like her, like in with 'Robin's surprising erogenous zones'. *Between the time Lily leaves at the end of and Ted comes home the next morning, the couch in The Apartment changed from brown leather to red fabric. While Ted explains in that his sister Heather once sold his couch, its unlikely she managed to do it that night. *"Day 22" and "Day 67" are both said to be Sunday's. However, this can't be true because the difference between 67 and 22 is not a multiple of 7, which means both days can't be the same day of the week. Allusions and Outside References *When Lily (in Marshall's imagination) is talking about dancing on stage with George Clinton "Courtney Cox style", is a reference to Bruce Springsteen's video "Dancing In The Dark", where Bruce Springsteen chooses Courtney Cox from the crowd to dance with him on stage. *Barney's speech about how he, Marshall, and Ted are going to womanize together is a callback to Tom Joad's speech at the end of The Grapes of Wrath. Music *Cryin' in The Streets (Silver Fox Version) - George Perkins and The Silver Stars *Yearbook *Give Up the Funk (Tear the Roof Off the Sucker) - George Clinton *Boys Don't Cry (Original by The Cure) - Grant Lee Phillips Other Notes Guests *George Clinton - Himself *Jenae Altschwager - Sunshine Reception Reviewer Joel Keller described the episode as a "very strong opening to the season" and suggested the show was ready to become "a monster hit" with just a few improvements. http://www.aoltv.com/2006/09/18/how-i-met-your-mother-where-were-we-season-premiere/ References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0863640/ Where Were We?] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/where-were-we/episode/841287/summary.html Where Were We?] at TV.com uk:Where Were We? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2